burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
South Rouse Drive
South Rouse Drive is a road in Burnout Paradise located in the Silver Lake and Harbor Town districts. The long, 1.8-mile road is well known by Freeburners and racers thanks to its Drive Throughs, I-88 access ramps, proximity to the Harbor Town Junkyard, and important intersections. Layout South Rouse Drive starts at the four-way junction it shares with Lawrence Road, North Rouse Drive, and Ross Drive. From there, it heads southwest past an old grange and Gabriel's Shake Shack and continues southwest in a downhill curve where it sticks very close to the cliff face, sometimes so much as to be partly covered by rock. When South Rouse approaches an intersection with Rack Way, the Drive levels out and passes by the Heartbreak Hills Auto Repair. Directly South of the junction, the Drive reaches the Interstate's Third Section and its array of access ramps and overpasses. However hectic the infrastructure seems, the street carries on Southbound beneath the bridges, constantly swerving slightly left and right before reaching the entrance to the South Rouse Drive Tunnel inside which it slopes downhill and twists more abruptly. At the Hubbard Avenue intersection, the Tunnel ends and the Drive stretches on under daylight. Immediately after exiting the Tunnel, South Rouse Drive passes a small lake with an assortment of small buildings, sheds, and wooden piers. South Rouse Drive then approaches its intersection with Hall Avenue while veering right slightly. It then enters the urban area to the South with the Park Vale Gas 5 station on the right-hand side of the road. After the Drive-Through, South Rouse Drive slopes down to the Lambert Parkway junction after which it slopes downhill toward Manners Avenue. Then, after underpassing the Interstate for the second time, it slopes down under the South Bay Railroad train tracks to finally end at the South Bay Expressway in a T-shaped intersection. South rouse drive intersection N.png|The northern four-way junction from which this road sprouts southbound South rouse drive tunnel.png|The Tunnel's exit opening on Hubbard Avenue, looking northeast South rouse drive intersection S.png|The junction with the South Bay Expressway, looking east from within the factory shortcut Events Whether in a Car or Bike, players will find plenty of events along South Rouse Drive. Car Bike Shortcuts Rack Way *South of the Auto Repair, racers and Freeburn Challengers will be delighted to use the wide open area behind the junction's north corner to cut the most part of it. Attempting to make the turn without the shortcut could prove dangerous as players could Wreck on the opposite wall. Hubbard Avenue *On the southeastern corner is built on the hillside a small residence, the driveway to this house can be used by drivers needing to cut that corner. Both entrances are clearly signaled by Smash Gates so beginners will have no difficulty using it. Hall Avenue *A long shortcut cuts through the southern corner of this junction. The entrance is found on the right-hand side when traveling southbound. Manners Avenue *The following shortcut uses an open passage through a small factory to connect the South Bay Expressway intersection and the western bend of Manners Avenue. South Bay Expressway *When reaching the intersection with the main street, players can keep left and access a small curving ramp to cut the eastern corner of the intersection and drop down facing eastbound on the Expressway. Drive Throughs Two Drive Throughs are built along South Rouse Drive. Gameplay Strategies sits on the slope south of Lambert Parkway.]] *Races: :When racing, many shortcuts are available to those with little time to spare. Despite the lack of shortcuts with itself, the Drive is relatively safe especially when in Silver Lake. *Road Rage: :In aggressive events, drivers will be able to strike wall Takedowns in the Tunnel using the central support pillars against their rivals. The traffic which is denser in the South Bay sections of the road will prove as treacherous as it is rich in potential! *Stunt Run: :Stuntmen will be pleased to score several multipliers along this road, the Super Jump and Billboard in the I-88 ramps area being the main point-earning features. The large, makeshift ramp south of the Lambert Parkway intersection can also be used to perform a Barrel Roll. *Marked Man: :Using shortcuts will be the best players will be able to do to seek protection as there are no shielded areas adjacent to South Rouse Road. Gallery Park Vale lake.png|The lakeside area just north of the urban South Bay district is often missed by speeding drivers. Gabriel's Shake Shack.png|The milkshake diner restaurant, located south of the initial intersection is featured in some Freeburn Challenges. South rouse drive super jump.png|The under-construction overpass offers several Stunt Run score multipliers and plenty of Boost to those fast enough to make the first jump. See also *Harbor Town *Silver Lake *Paradise City Railroad *Paradise City Watercourses *I-88